Human respiratory syncytial virus (hRSV) is a member of the Paramyxoviridae family and is an enveloped virus with two main surface glycoproteins that make the spikes of the virus particle. One of these glycoproteins (protein G) is the attachment protein that mediates binding of the virus to the cell surface. The other glycoprotein (protein F or fusion) mediates fusion of the viral and cell membranes, allowing the entry of the viral nucleocapsid into the cell cytoplasm. Inhibition of the steps mediated by either G or F glycoproteins blocks the initial stages of the infectious cycle and neutralizes virus infectivity. Therefore, antibodies directed against either G or F, and which inhibit their respective activities, may neutralize virus infectivity and may protect against a hRSV infection. The F protein is highly conserved and forms trimeric spikes that undergo conformational changes upon activation.
hRSV is the leading cause of severe lower respiratory tract infections (bronchiolitis and pneumonia) in infants and very young children and causes annual epidemics during the winter months. The virus also causes a substantial disease burden among the elderly and adults with underlying cardiopulmonary disorders and/or immunosuppressive conditions are also at risk of severe hRSV disease. The immune response does not prevent re-infections.
There is no vaccine available to prevent hRSV infections. The only drug product available in the market is a humanized monoclonal antibody (Synagis®) directed against one of the viral glycoproteins (protein F) which is used prophylactically in children that are at a very high risk of suffering a severe hRSV infection. The restricted use of Synagis® is due, at least in part, to the high cost of this product. There is clearly a need for improved and/or cheaper prophylactic and/or therapeutic agents for the prevention and or treatment of infections by hRSV.